Sherbert Mint and Khaki Pants
by SlupinLove
Summary: The Flock is safe in the saved world, and Fang ready to move forward. Iggy makes and important desicion. NOTE: Max is 18! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please. Reviews are love! Not as long as I expected.. oh well... COMPLETE!
1. Preface

Max and I glide hand in hand through the sky. I watch her face as she smiles, hair streaming out behind her. Nervous anticipation curls in my stomach. Nervous because of possible rejection, anticipation, because she could say yes.


	2. Sugar and Spice and All Things Nice

Sherbert Mint and Khaki Pants: Max

The world is saved, my flock is safe, Chus-sters dead, Fang. It seemed as if someone had clicked 'loop' in my brain. But not entirely, in truth it was more of the world is saved, Fang, my flock is safe, Fang, Chu-sters dead, Fang, Fang, Fang.

"Max." Fang. Wait, not my looped brain, actually Fang.

"Maaaaax?"

"One sec, spacing." He chuckles and lands.

"You often space on important dates."

"What's so special about this one? I mean we've had thousands like it!" I smile at the memory.

"Well if you agree, it could be our- our" He takes a deep breath, looking a little green. What?

"engagement." He finishes, while sliding down on one knee. My breath catches as I see the perfect ring in his hand. The ring was shaped to look like a pair of wings. The wings were made of onyx, the exact color of his own wings. I long got over the fight-or-flight feel when I am with him, but I admit that I had to restrain myself a little bit. I nod nervously and jump slightly as I feel the smooth cool of the ring slide onto my finger. I would've SEEN that but I couldn't take my eyes off Fang. He straightens up and kisses me gently, then simply holds me.

"Why? Not that I'm not.. Happy, just.. Were only 18.." I feel stupid in stuttering and hope I haven't insulted him. He doesn't appear to be hurt, but this is Fang.

"Because I love you. Do I need more reason than that?" Nope. We stand like that awhile until..

"MAX! Hi gu- wooah." Angel skips down the beach. OUR beach. Until she catches my thoughts. She skitters comically to a stop.

"ZOMG!" Ugh. I hate that Nudge taught her that!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MAX!!!! M_-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her happiness is wordless.

"I think she approves" I whisper to Fang.

"YES! Can I be flower girl PLEASE! Wait no maid of horror, or whatever the persons called!" Maid of horror. How appropriate.

"We'll see.." She frowns knowing that I am thinking that no way in a million years is she the maid of honor.

"Why not, Max?" She sounds hurt.

"Welll.. For one, Nudge is older. And two, Nudge likes a rainbow of colors. And three, Nudge can't control my mind." She knows that I am joking about the last one.

"Fang?" She asks.

"Who's your best man going to be?" As if she needs to ask.

"Iggy."

"Careful, he'll blow up the entire wedding."

"Iggy wouldn't do that to me."

"Kill you? 'Cuz some days..-"

"Hurt you, Max." The passion in his eyes is so intense, like a fight scene.. Only love instead of hate.

"Whelp!" Angel says. "I won't say anything.. Gotta go.. Helping Iggy with dinner.." She runs and takes off flying toward our island house. Yes island house. Fang takes his hand off my waist only to tip my head up to kiss him. Hungrily. We slide sideways on the soft sand, just like that first time.


	3. Rocky Spot

Sherbert Mint and Khaki Pants: Fang

I watch Max carefully. Her mouth is turned up is lazy, contented smile. The night was perfect! The moon was large and bright, only a sliver off of a full moon. The beach was calm, and beautiful. I sighed, and inevitably, ruined the moment by laughing.

"What's so funny!?" She asks.

"I was just thinking how you used to hate it when I kissed you. You'd fly away the moment the kiss ended." It was true! She honestly hated any contact, that wasn't kicking my butt, until Hawaii.

"No, I never hated it." I look up confused. Using my eyes I urge her to explain further.

"I hated how it made me feel, I only knew you as- as a brother. It was confusing. That's why I didn't fly away during the kiss. The happy feelings out-weighed the confusion. Now it's simpler. "That explains a lot. The whole flock sort of got in the habit of flying away from our problems. Because at the time, it made them go away.

"Simpler?" I ask.

"Duh! Engaged- remember? Or did you already forget?" She teases wriggling the ring on her finger. Relaxing back into the sand with a chuckle. What will our wedding be like I think? With Nudge on the case, it's sure to be unnecessarily extravagant. Wait a minute, Nudge doesn't even- Idea!

"Soooo- Max…" I start… Slowly inching just out of reach from her position.

"Yea?" She says not a hint of the wariness she should be showing.

"How ya going to break the news to the flock?" she gapes at me.

"ME!?" I nod and wait for her to regain her composure. A smirk slides on my face when it takes her a few moments longer then it should.

"Well…" She says, trying to maintain the _illusion_ of suavity. "If Angel really did keep her mouth shut, either I say she can tell-"

"No." I cut in. If I had to work up the guts to propose, tougher-than-nails Maximum can say she engaged.

"Fine!" She says getting angry. "How about- He went to Jared's?" I laugh.

"Nudge would scold me for not going to Tiffany's" I watch her absentmindedly finger her ring as she laughs. With a sigh she accepts the inevitable.

"Shall we get this over with?"

"Sure!" This I was going to enjoy, because until this point I was the one who always had to say 'I love you' and tell Max how much I cared, she hardly ever said it back, because she was to.. Shy I suppose. We take a running start and launch into the air. I feel a smile slide onto my face as Max's smile slides into a frown. She contemplates how to tell the flock, or at least that's what I _thought._ For the first time, like EVER, I was way, way off. She flew into the window of our island house and said…

"YO! Guys! - She turns and smiles deviously? - Fang has something he wants to tell you." Disappointment rushes through me. Apparently, even when she freaking engaged she can't express her emotions. Until now, I didn't know how much I wanted to say exactly why she loved me. Also, I wouldn't object to her showing so excitement about HER WEDDING! I was being stupid and childish, but I flew out the window and away into the night. Hoping to force her into telling the flock herself.

"Be right back!" I hear her call. I try to blend into the sky, but the moon is too bright. She flies straight at me.

"FANG!" She yells. "I-I'm sorry. It was a joke… I didn't mean to offend you." Anger rushes through me.

"Am I the ONLY one who has to admit they are not an emotionless pillar of strength? Do you never have to share your feelings - I say sneering- Do you never have to say you love me?" I finish in a whisper. Her jaw drops, and I feel instantly ashamed.

"I'm so sorry Fang. It really was a joke…" She softly touches my cheek.

"You know I love you! I chose you Fang. Even though I was dripping in Mint-Chocolate-Sherbet and you were in khaki-she says with mock horror- I still love you, even more so in fact!" A slow blush rises in her face, and suddenly I felt very warm, not hot, just pleasantly warm.


	4. Iggy, Being Iggy

Sherbert Mint and Khaki Pants: Max

I gently kiss Fang for a minute. I felt weak and vulnerable after my gushy apology.

"I'm sorry too." Fang says, surprising the heck out of me. He didn't do anything!

"What did you do?" He looks uncomfortable, like he wished he'd dropped it. If that didn't make me curious, I don't know what would!

"Yea, well for a brief moment I wondered if I had made a mistake. Don't get me wrong, I still love you, but I wondered if we were too young. If well to be honest, you still had maturing to do." Ouch. But I deserved it.

"Don't apologize, I'm sure in the next couple, however long it takes to plan a wedding I'll do something stupid again. Plus I was a butt."

"Now Max, you can't help your personality." He smiles, like me glad our fight is over.

"Yea, yea Now come on, Angels probably worried." Secretly I hope that after I just told him how much I loved him I didn't have to tell the flock, but no cigar. We land in front of questioning faces and he looks to me, with smug expectance on his face. He's lucky I love him.

"Oh jeez let's get this over with." I complain.

"Well…um… er… little help?" I had no idea how to do this! But Fang, true to his nature keeps silent, shaking his head.

"Jerk." I mutter to quietly for anyone but him to hear.

"Ummm.. Well Nudge, be ready to be a maid of honor." I admit that watching the gears spin in her head made the humility of telling my family that my four year, eighteen year old boyfriend was becoming my husband a little less bad.

_Max! You don't mean that! _Yea, yea so what if I secretly loved it? They don't need to know.

"Wahhh…OH! ZOMG MAX! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO FREAKING WAY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WAIT! SHOW ME!" She shrieks while Iggy looks at her like she's drugged and Gazzy just kind of stands there with a blank face. Nudge grabs my hand and Gazzy makes the connection, because Iggy can't SEE the ring Nudge is fawning over. He whispers into Iggy's ear after a moment. Then turns to us.

"Er… Congrats guys." Iggy just stands there looking nervous.

"Iggy?" Fang says.

"uhhh-he gives a nervous laugh- Congratulations guys…" But for some reason he still looks like he's about to be attack. I was getting on my nerves.

"What's up your butt man!" He stands there for a minute before he realizes I am talking to him.

"Welll… never mind. It was stupid." Iggy wasn't going to tell me anything apparently.

"Angel?" I sigh. If he wasn't going to tell me, I'd force him to.

_Well first, people have a right to privacy you know! But second, he's wondering what the rush is, and now is nervous because he realized that the only people that get married this young are when the wife is pregnant. Well I supposed in a super rare case the husband could be… WOAH is Fang pregnant? _Puh-lease. Angel you remember where babies come from? _duh. I'm nine. _Do you really think Fang and I- OH MI GAWD IGGY THOUGHT- I went through the roof. Literally. Trying not to kill Iggy, I screamed wordlessly at him.

"Max?" Fang flies up to the side. "What did I miss?"

"Well, you missed Angel coming to the conclusion that YOU were pregnant, and Iggy thinking that you screw me at every chance!" His laugh from Angel conclusion fades as he just stares at Iggy. Who is glaring at Angel.

"That is NOT what I was thinking!" She looks scared now.

"Th-That's not what I told her! I told her you were wondering what the rush was-" Oh. So that's why my blood was boiling. I said remember what just happened outside. Iggy was giving Fang more reasons to think that he made a mistake. _Can I tell Fang? He's really confused… _I will.

"I don't like Iggy giving you more reasons to rethink." I whisper.

"Max. I am not rethinking. That was one brief thought during a second of rage. I only told you because I would feel guilty." I feel a lot better but suddenly the hours of flying, that I guess it took Fang to work up the proposal, suddenly wore on me. I dropped a few feet out of sheer exhaustion.

"Fold your wings." He says wrapping one arm around me. I do, and e pulls me into his arms. He lands with a soft thud and walks me to my room. But as we pass Iggy he kicks his feet out from under him, landing him on the floor.

"Sick-minded, Jerk" he mutters.


	5. Phone Call

Sherbert Mint and Khaki Pants: Fang

Max laughed quietly and muttered something that sounded like take that. I carried her to her room, knowing it was my fault she was so tired. I lay her down, and kiss her forehead.

"Sleep well, Maximum." I liked using her full name. I thought that it was easily the freaking coolest name, for a girl, that is. All the sudden I am struck with the greatest idea. I run down the hall to the phone, and dial.

"_Hello?" _

"Is Ella there?" There is some shuffling in the backround.

"_Who may I say is calling?" _

"Uh.. It's Fang."

"_Hi Fang, Is everything all right?"_

"Yup. Can I talk to Ella now?"

"_Right sure!.. Hello!" _

"Hi Ella!"

"_Fang? What's up.." _She sounds nervous too… I really should call these guys more often…

"Umm.. Not much, well actually yea, a lot."

"_Ok… Like what?" _Suddenly I felt really bad for making Max tell the flock, it was hard.

"Well, today, um… Max… I um… proposed." I finally spit it out.

"_This may seem strange, but what did she say?" _

"Yes."

"_Yes, this seems strange or yes, she said yes." _

"The second one."

"_Awww! I'm happy for you guys!" _

"_Ella?" _I hear on the other end. _"What's going on?" _She must have absentmindedly put her palm over the receiver because everything is muffled.

"_Max got engaged to Fang!" _I had no problem hearing that, she practically shouted it!

"_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Why?" _Why does everyone think like Iggy?

"_Because I don't know maybe they love each other!"_ She sounds as exasperated and I felt.

"_Sorry about that!" _

"Nah. It's fine… so I was wondering if maybe…wow this seems stupid now but I was wondering if you could come down and surprise Max." I am a bumbling idiot when I talk today!

"_Fang, its not stupid! _- I hear Dr. M disagree not entirely knowing what we were talking about-_ I'd love to, but my mom has a business meeting… I'd probably have to come alone." _

"Well I am sure Max would love it either way." I finally start talking straight.

"_Listen… I'm sorry I have to ask, but my mom is forcing me to. She wants to make sure nothing was… affecting your decisions."_

"Like what?"

"_Like Max being pregnant, or you wanting sex." _I hear Dr. M chastise Ella and take the phone.

"_I'm sorry Fang, but I just want to make sure, it's a big decision." _Again I am angry.

"Yes Dr. M. I want to marry your daughter solely because it'll get me sex. Uh-huh that's it." Sarcasm drips from my voice.

"_Fang! That wasn't necessary." _Oh but it was, Iggy was in earshot.

"Sorry, but I've gotten the same accusations from…members of the flock, and it's starting to bug me that people think I am a hormone ridden sex addict."

"_Fang we only want to help you be sure."_

"I've thought on this for months, Dr. M, I'm sure."

"_But is Max?" _

"Yea, she is." Please don't go there, please don't go there…

"_How can you be sure?" _Damn. She went there.

"Dr. Martinez, today after I proposed, I told Max that she had to tell the flock. I thought it was only fair. She walked into the house and said that _I _had an announcement. In my anger, I considered that marrying her right then could have been a mistake. I told her that, and apologized because I felt really bad. That bad feeling made ME sure. And then, Max told me she had chosen me, and loved me very much. To answer you question, I am very sure that she is sure." There is a long pause on the line as Dr. M tries to think of something. Eventually Ella takes the phone.

"_Thanks for call Fang. I know Max wouldn't have said that. I'll be there in a jiffy." _

"'kay. Bye Ella!"

"_Bye Fang." _I get off the phone and Iggy stumbles over to me.

"I'm really sorry, man."

"It's ok."

"No, it's not I feel really bad. Kind of like I ruined her perfect day." I think for a sec.

"You know what? It's still okay. Because I think I needed to hear myself say that too" Ugh. I am starting to see why Max hates feelings.


	6. Tears

"_**MAX! MAX! MAX! WAKE UP!" I sit upright really fast, and start surveying the room. I was terrified that we were going to be on the run again. I slip into Max-the-leader mode.**_

"_**Report!" I say. Nudge giggles. **_

"_**Come on spazzy -pants!" She tries to drag me out of the room. Suddenly I realize that there's no danger. **_

"_**Why!" I grumble.**_

"_**We've got a wedding to plan!" **_

"_**Wahhhh? Wah wedding…who?" **_

"_**Yours." Fang says just appearing in the room in his annoying fashion. Yesterday comes flooding back to me.**_

"_**Right! Um yea…sorry Fang, not exactly coherent here." I hoped I hadn't hurt his feelings. But he laughs. **_

"_**Come ON!" Nudge squeals, prattling on about roses and dresses.**_

"_**Oh. Crap." I say Fang looks over questioningly. **_

"_**What have we gotten ourselves into?" **_

"_**I have absolutely no idea, but it's probably worse than Erasers." I nod.**_

"_**And M-Geeks and…" Angel walks into the room. Her nose wrinkling at Fang. Then she and Nudge disappear. **_

"_**Sweet kid." Fang says somehow still managing to be part way unaware of the unholy demon that resides in her tiny body. **_

"_**I wish we could skip to the you and me time." He blurts out. **_

"_**Yeaa…" I wasn't sure where he was going with this. He sits on my bed, content to just sit there, or so I thought. Turns out I was wrong. He pulls me into his lap and kisses me. Hungrily, well actually more like famished-ly. Some how we ended up lying down, Fang on top. His face was flushed, so I assumed he was warm. He pulled his shirt off. I gasp seeing the five claw scars, made by my brother Ari. I didn't know why they affected my so strongly now, I've seen them before, but for some reason sobs exploded from me. Fang jumps, pulling me up a little bit. **_

"_**M-Max?" I was crying to hard to answer. He looks really nervous, but I just can't stop. All I can think about is that Ari won't be there. He didn't live long enough to even know I was happy. **_

"_**Max I-I wasn't going to do anything…" He trails off trying to figure out what my issue was.**_

"_**Your room is a lot warmer than mine… I-I…" He can't figure out what caused my reaction. So he gives up, and strokes my hair. I focus on the rhythmic strokes until I calm down. I needed to be able to explain.**_

"_**Please tell me what I did wrong Max." I put up one finger and choke back the last sob. **_

"_**I sorry Fang." He get's really nervous and I realize I sound like… all 'I can't do this anymore' in a way.**_

"_**I-I, It was those scars Ari gave you, I don't know why, but all of the sudden I realized he wasn't ever getting his happily ever after, and he didn't have any clue if I got mine. I wish he could be there…" I trail off wishing I hadn't added that last part. **_

_**He carefully started to put his shirt on.**_

"_**Stop. I'll get over it, I don't want you passing out because of the heat."**_

"_**Max, They'll all be there for you in his place. Ella, your Mom, if you invite him, Jeb, The whole Flock, Total, everybody. Even I'll come if you say please!" **_

"_**Please!" I lean into him, and he rubs my back gently. **_

_**Nudge in 5!**_** Angel warns. **_**She tried to butt out, but… it's Nudge. **_

**A/N The next chapter will be from Nudges POV!**


	7. Triangle

Sherbert Mint and Khaki Pants: Nudge

I walked up the stairs to tell Fang that his 'little surprise' was here. God I hate that girl. She's always fawning over Iggy. 'Oooooo Iggy! You can feel colors that is sooooo cool!' 'Iggy! Can you help me with dinner?' Iggy, Iggy, Iggy.

I open Max's door and see her tear stained face, as she leans into Fang.

"What the?" Max looks at me grumpily.

"Go away." she mumbles.

"But you'll miss Fang's surprise for you!" Her eyes light up, because in Max-land surprises usually equal cookies.

"Nuh-uh it can't be here already!" Fang says, shocked like me at the witches expedience.

"Oh but it is." I say hatred dripping into my voice. Max just looks confused. She doesn't like secrets, understandably. That little devil intent on getting Iggy-

_Nudge, she's Max's sister. Be nice. _

But I like Iggy, and with her here-

_With her here you can't what? Wait around from him to confess his feelings to the person who shows no interest? _

Fang did.

_No. Max kissed Fang. She kissed him FIRST. _

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yell out loud by accident. Max jumps a little bit.

"Max, you ok?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look like you've been crying…" She nods slowly.

"A few too many emotions for one …millennium. More so freaked about crying, then why I was." Fang laughs.

"Let's go!" He jumps up.

"I'll just get ready.' Max says catching her reflection I the mirror. All tear streaked and puffy.

"Ok." I walk outside with Fang.

"Why do you hate Ella?" He asks suddenly.

"Because-because she likes Iggy too." I say just as Iggy walks out of the bathroom, and Max walks out of her room. They both hear. Iggy smiles a little bit, but Max pales.

"Just to be positive -Max asks- you, and Ella both like-like Iggy?" I whisper a "yea."

_Nudge! Look at Max! _I look and she is swaying slightly, and really pale. Fang motions for me to go, so I do. Just before I am out of ear shot I hear-

"I am going to have to chose aren't I? Between my sisters." I look back and I see Max looking really upset, and knowing it is all my fault. But Fang comforts her, and she seems a little less. I am glad they are together.

A/N- sorry for the shortness, but it was really important. Last sad one promise! They get happier! Less problems. REVIEW!


	8. Shooting the BIRD

Sherbert Mint and Khaki Pants: Fang (A/N- I just realized I write in Fang POV alot. huh. wierd.)

"Max? Are you okay?" She still is slightly pale, and is leaning into me.

"No! Nudge-" I frown and stop her.

"I didn't ask about Nudge I asked if **you** were okay." She nods.

"Then lets get some food." We walk to the kitchen and she sits down at the table. I shake my head at her. Ella and Nudge would both be down any minute. Things were already to tense for me. I grabbed some fruit, cereal, and three bags of those tiny donuts, and shove them in a backpack with a towel.

"Come on!" I say and launch out the window. We fly to the beach. We go there a lot. We land and I lay out the towel and dump the food on it. I grab a banana and she grabs an orange. We eat quietly.

"Thanks." Max says breaking the silence.

"What did I do?"

"First you comfort me, then you feed me, then you build me an escape hatch and shove my sorry butt through it. Ugh. I am a mess."

"First, It was my fault you were upset in the first place, I got food for BOTH of us, and I built the escape hatch for ME I only shoved your sorry butt out so I could touch your butt." She blushes, but laughs. Wait- Max blushing?

"The amazing Max blushes? Who knew?!"

"Yea yea, lets swim. CRAP we don't have suits, and I am NOT going back into that house." Well I don't even know if I have a suit still…so I stand up. Normally Iggy and I just swim in boxers, but I didn't want to upset Max. I carefully watch her as I peel off my shirt.

"Am I supposed to fawn over your hotness?" She teases. Relief floods through me. I was so glad that I didn't have to swim with a shirt on it weighs me down and feels uncomfortable on my wings. I take off my good jeans, because they are my good jeans, and Max blushes again.

"Hide the clothes. Certain pyros will get the wrong idea!" She says while stripping down to a sports bra and shorts. Needless to say I got slightly distracted, I catch her arm before she can run into the water. She spins around confused, and I kiss her. Laughter shakes silently through her. I break the kiss when I see certain pyros- getting the wrong idea.

"sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I point to Gazzy and Iggy. Max sticks out her tongue at them, but I wasn't done freaking the flock out. I slide my hand into her back pocket. She jumps. Then rest her hand on my waist, then slides it down a few inches. I kiss her cheek and she laughs. Whaaat? I give the flock the finger and she laughs really hard. Whaaaaat?

_Fang. You, a BIRD kid, PECKED her on the cheek, then shot them the BIRD! _Okay that makes sense. I laugh along, well more at her but still.

"Max I think the powder on your donuts was crack." We ran into the water and swam all day. After lunch Angel and Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy joined us. I couldn't help but think that if Iggy chose Ella he'd ruin everything. I got my wish a little bit after we took a break for dinner.

Iggy's POV next!


	9. Midnight Stroll

I sit down as we get things set out for dinner. It was only us flock, Ella went shopping with her friend Alyssa. I remember Nudge's scoff when she heard… "Shopping? It's 80 degrees, and sunny. Perfect swimming weather!" I was so confused. Ella had always shown interest, yet it seemed to bother Nudge when I hung around with her. I know that Nudge is a whole five years younger, but whenever she's gone I want her to come back, when she's sad, I want to cheer her up, and when she's angry, I want to rip whoever it is she's angry with apart. The only problem is, Nudge doesn't seem to approve of me, only disapprove of Ella.

"IGGY!" My head suddenly snaps up.

"What?" They were all sitting and eating, looking at me strangely.

"Um… pass the ketchup." Max says. I reach over and toss it too her. I quickly eat through my five hotdogs, and pile of chips.

"Iggy?" I hear Nudge right away. I look straight at where her voice came from.

"Want to take a walk?" I nod, hoping not to look eager. She leads me away from our spot in the sand. After a short while she takes my hand because we had wandered and I was so freaking lost.

"Nudge, why did you want to walk?" I ask. I could feel her nerves.

"Well… Angel said something to me today." I was suddenly cautious.

"Well… She said that I was waiting around… waiting for you to make the first move." I lift my hand to her cheek. I feel that the color has been deepened into shades of red.

"Nudge." Her face creases into confusion, but she's stays quiet.

"I like the sound your name makes." She smiles. My fingers slide down her jaw line until they come to a stop under her chin. I tilt her head up, and slowly lean in, trying not to miss. Not for the first time, I wish I had my sight back so that I could see her reaction, and know if she didn't want me to. I chuckle escapes her lips as she meets me halfway. She kisses me tenderly for a few moments. Then steps back.

"Let's head back, or they will come looking for us." I nod. Her hand intertwines with mine, not just for guidance. I don't know when we were in sight of the flock, but when we were a few feet away from the table, close enough to hear the chewing and quiet conversations. As we grow closer they dribble off into silence.

_Wow, first marriage, now Nudge and Iggy FINALLY get together. Life is good. _

What do you mean finally? I think towards Angel falling into my seat again.

_Oh come on, you both have been crushing on each other for like… a MONTH. Consciously, and like forever unconsciously. _

Thanks for the heads up. I appreciate youletting me in on your little secrets.

_Your Welcome. _

"Hey… Iggy, let's swim!" Ever since my echo-location developed swimming has been easier, before it was hell. I was blind, and deaf due to water lodged in my ears.

"Okay!" I say standing up, and the whole flock has one final swim before crashing.


	10. Dreams, Love, and Bombs?

"And do you, Fang, take Maximum to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I smiled happily it was finally happening!

"I-"

"ERASERS!!?!?!?!?!" Max screams, startling me out of my dreams. I nearly growled out of frustration before running down the hall way into her room.

"MAX?!" She sits straight up. Then, I realize that I had startled her from her own nightmare. I sit down next to her.

"You okay?" She looks around perplexed. Quickly she registers her surroundings.

"Dream?"

"Yea, want to tell me about it?" She looks hesitant, but eventually nods.

"The whole flock was on the beach, the same spot where we ate dinner, everybody was all dressed up and we were getting married.-we both smile this time- Right after the final kiss -she blushes- the guest suddenly all morphed. The erasers came after all of us." She doesn't look scared anymore.

"Yea, I had a dream like that, only you woke me up just before the nightmare starts."

"Glad I could help." Max says with a yawn.

"I should leave, so that you can get some sleep." By now, she's leaned against me and is half asleep.

"Don't leave!" She protests, but still lays down.

"Say please, and I'll sleep on the floor." She looks at me like I had six heads. As if I wasn't enough of a freak.

"Why would you sleep on the floor?" Max asks confused. "There's plenty of room on the bed…" She says scooting over.

"What is the pyros…" She laughs tiredly.

"If you don't want the pyros to get the wrong idea again, sleep on top of the quilt, with this blanket." I lie down next to Max, and she snuggles close. Lightly draping my arm over her, I fall asleep.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head, err heads…" Nudge calls walking into the room.

"Bite me." I grumble snuggling closer to Max. Nudge laughs.

"Iggy got bacon."

"I'm up!" Max says right away. I stand up I walk back to my room, as Nudge heads down stairs. I throw on jeans and a t-shirt. I run my brush through my hair and toss my pajamas down the clothes shoot. I walk back to Max's room and the doors shut. I knock lightly.

"One sec!" She says. I hear fabric moving and rubbing. She opens the door while still pulling down her shirt.

"Dang. You got ready fast." She says grabbing a comb and yanking it through her hair.

"Careful! Or you'll end up bald!" But she doesn't stop dragging the brush through her snarled mane. I grab her brush, and work through the tangles patiently.

"So you slept pretty well?" I asked, I know she wasn't tossing and turning, or I would have ended up on the floor.

"Yea, don't laugh, but I wish you were there every night. I was a lot more comfortable."

"I was too. Maybe we should push the beds together."

"Okay. But you know who is going to get the wrong idea." My eyes grow wide. I had not expected her to agree so easily.

"Y-yea. But Iggy and Gazzy can grow up. People sleep together all the time with out actually 'sleeping together'." Then something catches my attention as Max smacks her shin on her dresser. The room is not big enough, and neither is mine. One look at her face and I know she realized the same thing. There is only one way.

"IGGY!" My fiancée's eyes grow wide as she realizes what I am doing.

"Looks like our perverted pyromaniacs have a job to do!" The connecting wall has to go there just isn't enough room.


	11. Vegas

I wake up to the feel of Fang's soft kiss. I'm disoriented for a moment before I remember yesterdays…escapades. He scratches between my wings, making me shiver. I lean into him, and close my eyes planning to go back to sleep. His wings wrap around both of us before the stupid bastard ruins everything.

"Time to get up, Maximum." He whispers quietly. I growl and shift deeper into him. Laughing quietly he unwraps his wings and sits up. Then helps, no forces me to get up too. Shirtless, he walks over to his, our, dresser to pull his brush through his too-long hair. I copy him, only where his hair is fairly snarl- free, mine looks like… a ginormous knot. He looks over at me. Laughing, he takes the brush from me. Within minutes, my hair is silky smooth and braided down my back, leaving me wondering where he learned it all. He kisses my shocked lips, then takes my hand and walks downstairs.

"So, you love birds have finally woken up, have you?" Iggy says laughing. He is teaching Nudge to scramble eggs, while Gazzy and Angel slowly eat their way through a good five pounds of bacon.

"_Angel," _I ask through my mind. _"Where's Ella." _

"_Sorry Max," _She says. _"She went home. She said that she only had a day or two anyway, but it was Iggy and Nudge that pushed her over the edge. She needed to be alone." _Fang went over and poured two glasses of orange juice for both of us. I grabbed a handful of bacon for each of our plates. We chow down, eating everything Iggy cooked then just lounged around outside on the deck.

"Hey.. Max?" Nudge asks.

"Hmmm?"

"Well… Since we have nothing better to be doing, we should plan your wedding!" Seeing as none of us were objecting, she ran off and got the ITEX laptop. She practically bouncing with excitement as she set it in front of Fang. As he powered it up, she turns to all of us.

"We should have a theme! A theme for the entire wedding that really sums up Max and Fang. I think that Max and Fang should go flying, and us four-"

"Ahem. Six!" Says Total coming out on to the deck with Akila.

"TOTAL!!!!!!" Angel screams. "What are you doing here!"

"You didn't think that you were getting married without us did you? Besides I already HAVE the perfect theme. Vegas."

"That canine is genius." Iggy proclaims.

"Yea! I can see it… The Bridesmaids scan be showgirls! And We can set up the reception like a club! It'll be AWESOME!"

"Oh. God." Fang whispers to me. Laughing we go back to the computer looking for Neon lights, showgirl dresses, invites, and more. Around lunch Angel and Gazzy got bored and drifted off to build a sand castle on the beach for total, and Iggy made sandwiches. We only barely finished Nudges 'goals' by the time it was getting dark. Yawning, we all walked off to our separate rooms.

Fang opens the door to our room letting me through. As I walked to put my pajamas on he spun me around and kissed me. His strong arms wrap around me dragging me closer. Not that I was protesting. Surprisingly, he didn't stop there, his soft tongue entered my mouth. My eyes flew open in shock, but I keep kissing him. We kissed for along, long time. Before we broke away breathless. We changed, blushing the entire time, and got into bed.


	12. The Sky is Falling!

"FANG!" I wake up to Max screaming my name before shoving me off the double bed and landing on top of me. My breathe leaves in a rush. Before I can talk again, a chunk of ceiling right above where I was lying crumbles, sending dust and debris into the air.

"" Max shrieks, as another chunk of ceiling collapses. Ducking, we rush out of the room and collide with Iggy.

"Care to explain why the sky is falling?" I ask frostily. Suddenly Max doubles over in laughter, as we all stare at her.

"Fang… - she chokes out- you sounded….ridiculous." She says coughing, tears streaming down her face.

"Max?" I ask quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Did a chunk of ceiling hit your head?" I ask seriously.

"Hmmm… Maybe, but Iggy, what's going on?" She and I glare at him making him squirm.

"Well… It's possible that the explosive we used might have rendered the structure weak." Max and I stare cluelessly while Gazzy nods seriously.

"So, you thought it wasn't necessary to tell us the roof might cave in?" I demand.

"Well…. Uh… no?"

"Wrong answer." Max says before launching at Iggy knocking him unbalanced. She starts tickling him. Crude, but effective.

"Hahahahaha… ok OK! MAX! - she pauses questioningly- We'll fix it." She glares warningly at them before turning to me.

"Grab your clothes, and meet me at the beach." Why can't we just change in our.. Oh. Right. No walls…

"Kay." I duck into the crumbling room and grab jeans and black t-shirt. I grab my brush and walk to the bathroom. I quick change and brush my hair, then launch out the window. I land on the beach, but Max isn't their yet. I lie down on the beach thinking through the last multiple days.

"It's beautiful out here" Max says.

"Yea." I say looking over to see her laying right next to me. "GAH! When did you GET here?"

"Well, It seems the tables have turned. I remember when YOU snuck up behind ME. Come on lets go!"

"Go? Go wheeerE!" I screech as Max yanks upright, and launches into the air. She guides my hand to around her waist.

"Hold on tight!" She says, then kicks into hyper speed. In a few minutes she's slowing and landing in a parking lot. The parking lot of IHOP.

"Pancakes?" I ask.

* * *

Iggy POV

"How should we try it this time?" I ask Gazzy. Normally I have the know how, but this time, the adjustments need to be made by someone who can see.

"It didn't work at all. Hmmm…" He says I hear him fiddle with the fuses.

"Hows that?" I feel the fuse. This man is genius.

"Perfect."

**A/N- I hate AN's. So this is serious. First, I have been getting near enough reviews (glare), or reviews with substance. I am writing for you guys, tell me what you want. (ps- I'm getting the new room. You know who you are.) Second, I am fresh outta Ideas, feel free to _PM _me. Please not in the reviews anyone can see those! :D Thank you all sooooooo much. REVIEW. *preforms Jedi mind trick* You will review. **


	13. Suprise

**A/N- Everytime there is a line, it flips back and forth between Max and Fang, starting with Max. This chapter is dedicated to fangandmaxlover24 for the idea, and muggleborn444 for being my most dedicated reviewer! You guys rock!**

We crash land on the beach. Fang and I had stayed out all day, eating, walking, and chilling. Now it was getting late, and it was time to see if Iggy and Gazzy had done their magic.

"Oof." I groan as I trip and fall flat on my face.

"Smooth." Gazzy says walking down the beach with Iggy.

"Did you fix our room?" Fang says helping me up.

"Oh darling, we were finish HOURS ago." Iggy drawls jokingly. "Come along now, and see what we've done to the place!

"In here, Nudge and Angel, have actually cleaned the kitchen for once. And to your left, -Iggy says climbing the stairs- Total and Akila are making all of our beds. I haven't a clue how the do it.

"But I believe this is the room you two would find most important, yes?" The door is closed but on a piece of paper taped to the door Nudge has drawn a spectacular picture of me and Fang. I nod to answer his question and he sweeps the door open with exaggerated grandness.

FANG

Iggy opens the door in an extremely pompous manner, to reveal the coolest room ever. Except for the lava lamp, which was away tacky. The long room has the two beds, make that one, they must have ripped them apart and fused them together somehow, up in what would have been the far left corner of my room. The dressers are sitting in the upper right hand corner, and an awesome green laptop stand is in the middle of the room, surrounded by bean bag chairs. One for each of us.

"I got the popcorn machine!" Gazzy says plopping on the blue bean bag. Looking out the by far coolest part of the room. The GIANT window, with doors looking out island. Sweet.

MAX

"Iggy, how the crap did you manage this?" Gesturing to the entire room, pointlessly.

"It's all about time management. We all helped. Total and Akila kept watch outside to send you away if you got close, Gazzy and I did the window, them let the girls paint it while we fixed the bed out back. When the finished with the black paint, Angel went to get the bean bag chairs and laptop stand, and Nudge did this-" He says flipping the light off, and the walls start glowing. Drawn were awesome paintings of all we had done. There was the house in the mountain, the cave at Lake Mead, Fang flying with the hawks, Iggy and Gazzy blowing stuff up, Hawaii, us saving my mom, basically all the good stuff. It was incredible.

"After, we all helped clean the house, to thank you two for saving our butts over and over."

"Holy Cow." Fang says, slightly breathless.

"I hung the flat screen!" Angel says skipping into the room, pointing at the TV hanging.

"Where'd you guys get the money?" I ask, not really wanting to know.

"Well, we got it from CSM, all we got to do, it let a few of the bigwigs come to the wedding, and seeing as their all your moms friends… Do you mind?"

"Uh.. No." Fang says practically drooling at the TV.

FANG

"Uh.. No." I say looking just passed the TV where Nudge had painted Max and I in the sub. I loved the drawing, remembering the kiss. **Max** had kissed **Me. **It was the first time she had ever started the kiss. I see Iggy back out of the room mumbling about finishing vacuuming. Max walks up to me, and kisses me again. Softly, and gently just when I wanted it most. Slowly she becomes hungry. Her fingers knot in my hair, and my hand wrap around her tiny waist drawing her closer.

"MOVIE TI- oh." Nudge says bursting in the room, as Iggy runs down the hall whisper-yelling her name. Max tries to jump apart, but only succeeds in breaking the kiss and untangling her fingers. Nudge flushes deep red.

"Nudge," Iggy says softly. "When we all back out of the room silently saying things about watching a movie later, and vacuuming, were leaving Max and Fang to eat each others faces."

"HEY!" Max says.

"I know!" Angel says appearing. "Lets play truth or dare!"

**A/N- Mwuah ha ha…. Did you like it? Press that button, and tell me. More or Less kissing? More Niggy? More Flock time? More Flying? What? **


	14. Truth or Dare

Sherbert Mint and Khaki Pants: Fang (A/N- sorry voters, figured out what I wanted to do)

Crap. Truth or Dare is normally a fun way to ask personal questions, but with Iggy… ugh. We actually had to make a rule that if anyone blew chunks, the one who dared them to do whatever had to clean it up. Oh well, everybody is already circling around, thinking up questions.

"Maaaax, Truth or Dare!" Angel sings.

"Truth." Max says cautiously.

"When did you fall in like-slash-love with Fang?"

"Uhh, what?" She asks, like the question wasn't clear.

"When did you start liking him, and when did you start loving him?" Angel patiently asks.

"Well.. Uh.. I liked him the er.. The first time he kissed me." She mumbles blushing.

"WHAT!" I interrupt. "You made me sweat it out for months!"

"Well I wasn't sure, but I kinda started crushing on you!" She says indignantly (A/N- did I use that right?) "But I really started umm… loving him - she blushes deeper - In Hawaii, when you went suicidal up to Gor."

"I MISSED IT?!?!?" Angel screeches. "Darn."

"Iggy, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Iggy says without missing a beat.

"I dare you to pick truth." Max says teasingly.

"Truth." Iggy says quietly.

"Where are your bombs hidden?" Max asks, forcing him to tell.

"Right here!" He exclaims pulling out a small bomb. It explodes and fills the room with black gas, and Iggy's gone.

"My turn!" Gasman calls. "Fang. Truth or Dare." Ugh. Just like Iggy, it's always safer to pick truth.

"Truth."

"When did you fall in like -slash- love with Max??" He says, grinning. Maybe not.

"Well," I start determined to say it steadily and calmly. "I realized I liked Max when she kissed me on the beach, when she thought I could die. I realized I loved her in Hawaii also, but I realized it when she said she chose me." I say, all the while looking straight into Max's eyes.

"Nudge, Truth or Dare." I say as Iggy steps into the room again.

"hmm.. Dare, no TRUTH, no dare. Dare."

"I dare- I dare you to kiss me." Iggy says cutting across me. He leans down and kisses her softly.

"I never got my turn." He says to me when he's finished.

"Angel, Truth or Dare?" Nudge asks, still pink from kissing Iggy.

"Celeste is still in my room, next to my pillows. As for the second part, under -she glances around- hiccough mikanta landoria." She finishes in her and Nudge's secret language. Max knows some of it.

"Fang. Truth or Dare." Angel asks me.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Max for five minutes." I sigh, and try to look sad. I lift Max up and slide her into my lap. Meeting her lips half way. It starts out slow and gentle, but begins to pick up speed after about 30 seconds. She kisses me hungrily, possibly even more so than I am kissing her. I slide my tongue into her mouth, but she doesn't give in easily as she has before. This time she battles with me, forcing me to fight for dominance. Of course I win, but after a moment, I let her explore my mouth. An gentle, quiet groan escapes me, and she massages my tongue, then retreats, softening the kiss. A second later, Iggy calls time, and we break apart, cheeks flushed. Everyone else looks slightly awkward.

"Iggy, Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"Go run around the island. Butt. Naked." She strips to boxers then quick flies out the window. Stupidly, he tosses his boxers back up.

"Alright, Angel and Gaz bedtime, Nudge, go to your room at least." They leave, an Max and I pointedly turn around. In five minutes we hear Iggy land back I our room and pull on his pants.

"Thanks." He mutters.


	15. Guest List

Sherbert Mint and Khaki Pants: Nudge

I walk the hall down to my brand new boyfriend, Iggy's Room. Thinking back to last night, I chuckle softly. Max and Fang were going to pay for that later.

"Iggy!" I call out softly, knocking on the door.

"Mrrrrmph! Go away.'' He replies, so naturally, I open the door and walk in.

"Iggy, now is no time to get lazy! We have a wedding to plan!" I say shaking his shoulder and pushing him into a sitting position.

"What is there left to plan?!"

"The guest list, toasts, music, and the bachelors/bachelorettes party of course!" His face brightens considerably.

"Strip cl- NO!" I cut across his perverted, wrong, and more so stupid idea. "Maybe I was wrong to assume that we were dating, but most people in semi-committed relationship resist the tug of strip clubs. Not to mention, Fang would have _oodles_ of fun, doncha think?" I finish in a sarcastic/icy tone.

"Nudge- I'm sorry. I was kidding… sort of. You weren't wrong- unless you no longer want…" He trails off shyly. I laugh and sit down next to him, kissing his cheek.

"How about we start with the guest list?" I say, opening up Fang's laptop, because we never got another. "I thought and thought, but only came up with ____ names."

_Dr. Martinez, Ella, Jeb, The nice scientist from Antarctica and Hawaii, Margret Chang, Elizabeth Pauper, Steven Marks, George Adams, J.J., Tess, Sam, Lissa, Melanie, Brit, and Laura. Oh, and us. _

"Who are these people?" Iggy says, pointing to Margret Chang all the way trough Laura.

"Margret, Elizabeth, Steven, and George are Dr. M's CSM friends. J.J., Sam and Lissa are Max and Fang's friends from the school we went to school with Anne. You remember Tess, she was your friend. Melanie, Brit, and Laura are my friends from when I stayed behind while you went to the military base. I have pictures to prove it." I say.

"Don't Lissa, Sam, J.J. and Tess think that the bride and groom are siblings??" Iggy says, barely containing his laughter.

"We can explain it!" I respond, snippily. His attitude is wearing on me. I even have a note written up. I flip open the computer to the document with a bunch of stuff I had planned on it.

_Letters of Eplanation_

_(Personalized Part) _

_Dearest J.J., _

_You might not remember us well, but I am positive you haven't forgotten us. We attended your school awhile back, and you were one of Max's best- ok you were Max's only best-friend. _

_Dear Sam, _

_I know that you were Max's boyfriend, so she definatly cares about you. You showed her that she was loved, when everyone else literally wanted her dead. _

_Dear Tess, _

_(Iggy's to write) _

_Dear Lissa, _

_Do you remember Nick? He was your boyfriend for the time we were at your school. You love and comfort helped him recover and get through some difficult funk even if he masked it well. Unfortunately, the circumstances you were told that we were there, were lies. I am really sorry that it had to be that way, but _

_(Explanation) _

_Finally it is safe for us to explain. Nick, Jeff, Krystal, and Ariel are not who you think they are. (But Max is.) They are actually Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Angel. We are the bird-kids from the CSM air show. Because of our past, we lived under those aliases at your school. We never forgot you and still miss you all. Please join us as we bond Maximum Ride, and Fang in holy matrimony! I'd mean a lot to them. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Nudge/Krystal _

_Nudges Toast- _

"Hey! Don't read that! It isn't finished." I say as Iggy's hand, picking out the colors, reaches the next part of the document." He smiles and quickly reads as much as he can before I slam it down. I stomp out of the room to find Gazzy for his special job.

A/N- May or may not continue after the epilouge with a sequel. The choice is yours.


	16. Invitations Arrived

Sherbert Mint and Khaki Pants: Lissa

"SAM!" I cry out, running down the hall. "Did you get an invitation too?!??!" The confusion in his eyes is explanation enough.

"Oh. But didn't you date Maximum?" He smiles sadly, as he does anytime we talk about the mysterious strangers we had dated. I missed Ni- Fang.

"Of course. She was awesome, I still miss her." He says softly. "I think that she miss-interpreted my quick thinking at the end there, think I was bad." He says with a sigh. As always, being eaten up with guilt. I remember him telling me after. He had just come through a secret door, because he was late for math, when he saw the chaos. 'Max! Over here!' he had yelled when he realized they were after her. It looked highly suspicious from another point of view.

"Well she's- Hey what is this! Sorry, Lis." He apologizes after a neon orange card falls out of his mailbox. The handwriting on the envelope is the same as mine, only he misses the letter of explanation.

"SHE IS MARRYING HIM?!??!?!?!?!" He shouts, shocked, while I laugh.

"I think- hahaha- that you- hahaha- missed this!" I chuckle out, pulling the handwritten letter out of the envelope. His expression changes from confused, to hurt, and finally resigned understanding, or at least that's what I thought. He sighs quietly. Then kisses my cheek.

"I don't feel guilty anymore at least." We had started dating on and off ever since Max and N-Fang had left. He never quite felt right, even when she was long gone. Just because they hadn't formally broken up.

"Tess and J.J. got one too, they were also their friends." I say truthfully, taking his hand. "I think that we should go, give you a chance to explain everything to Max." His eyes brighten.

"Will you help me? I don't want to sound like an idiot." I nod, and wait.

"Now?" Sam whispers, eyes wide. Again I only nod

"Um… Max, I am so sorry. Lissa here explained how suspicious, no that sound suspicious…. Max,- he says giving me a hug- I have missed you so much! Remember Lissa here? Well… She's my girlfriend now. I want you to know that I always felt like I was cheating on you when I kissed her." He says the second part with his eyes closed, picturing Max.

"I realized that we didn't end on the best terms, and that I may have even looked like a bad guy at the end, but I never was, only taking a shortcut. I am so glad you found happiness." His eyes slowly open.

"Wow, I cannot believe you thought that you need help." I smile at him. Come on, were going to be late!

* * *

_Dear Mr. Bedatchler, _

_We, the flock, hope that you will join us as we bind Maximum and Fang in holy matrimony. _

_RSVP!_

_Hey Jeb, _

_Nudge here! Can you believe it! Max and Fang! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! But mostly, I wanted to tell you that Max wanted you there. Prepare to walk her down the aisle, Jeb. _

_Love, _

_Nudge. _

I look over at Jeb, but instead of seeing my strong, smart scientist, I see a singular tear roll down his cheek.

* * *

_Dear Dr. Martinez and Ella, _

_Please join us as we bind Maximum Ride and Fang in holy matrimony. _

_RSVP!_

_Ella, _

_I-I'm so sorry. Please, still come! I- _

_Nudge. _

_I read through the choppy apologetic letter that Nudge sent me, and realized one thing. She only hated me because I liked Iggy. If- when, because face it, it was going to happen, I got over him, Nudge and I might actually be good friends. _

_A/N- more of a bonus chapter because I love you all so much! :D_


	17. Single Ladies

**A/N- muggleborn444- Thank you for the idea, I decided to use it after all, hope you like it! :D**

Sherbert Mint and Khaki Pants: Max

I wake up early, and find myself blindfolded. Oh crap. I twist and turn, trying to get my hands loose so that I can get free.

"She's awake! Hurry!" I hear Nudges voice whisper in rushed undertones.

"Hell yea, I'm awake, now untie me you unholy demons." They know better than to tie me up. I mean hell-o we were raised in dog crates.

_Max, calm down. You are very tired. _Angel sends into my brain, and immediately I was.

_You are going to go to sleep soon, but don't worry, you will be safe. _And darkness invaded my mind, putting me to sleep.

"Max!" Nudge shakes me awake. I open my eyes and find that instead of the warm bed next to my fiancé- WOAH! Weird…- I was in a tree. Yes. A tree.

"What the crap, Nudge. What the crap." She smiles a blinding smile.

"Your wedding is in TWO days, your bachelorettes party is tonight!" I glance around at the still-dark sky.

"No offense guys, I know you mean well, but those parties are always at NIGHT. Not at four -thirty in the morning." They laughed. I watched cautiously as Angel brought out a large bag. Out of it she pulled a wet cloth and rubbed it gently on my face. Nudge grabbed a comb, and dragged it through my hair. In three minutes flat, I was fully groomed and walking into a day-spa.

We spent the whole day there, being massaged- the masseuse was sworn to secrecy- washed, scrubbed, massaged some more, sauna-ed, mani/pedi-ed, and finally relaxing in a hot tub.

"You guys realize that I would have gladly came if you told me that we were spending the day here." They laugh and nod. I shoot them a questioning look.

"This was more fun for us." Angel says simply. "WERE GOING TO BE LATE!" She shouts suddenly, rocketing out of the pool, dragging Nudge and I with her. We quick change into sweats and a t-shirt vowing to return, and run out. We shoot into the air. When we land, we are in front of- VC Salon. Crap.

I spent the later part of the day having my hair washed, cut, sprayed, twisted, curled, knotted, tied, and bent. When I was done, we walked down the street to Nudge's favorite dress boutique. She walked straight up to the check-out.

"My name is Angelique, I requested three dresses two days ago. I am here to pick them up." She says calmly and confidently.

"Yes Ms. Ride. Right this way please." She disappears for a few minutes then returns with three dress-bags. She hands one to me, and one to Angel. We all go to change. I open the bag to find- nothing. I swear there was NOTHING to this dress. It was tiny, skin-tight, black mini-dress. My eyes grow wide as I tug on the surprisingly comfortable material. Before I can walk out, Nudge chucks black hells at me. And I mean hells, not heels. These things were TALL. I pull them on and walk out. Nudge is dressed similarly, but had the sense to get Angel a less…revealing dress. Once again we set off down the street.

We arrive at R*A*V*E, a super hot dance club. We slip past the bouncer, thanks to Angel. And are inside. We all make a beeline to the dance floor. Just as we get there the song changes.

_All the single ladies _

_All the single ladies!_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH!" We scream in unison, dancing. In the middle of the dance I bump into someone, hard. I spin around. _

"_Sorry!" I shout over the beat, right before my mouth drops to the floor. There stands Fang, dressed in low, hip-hugging jeans with a tight-fitting shirt that brings out ever single muscle. His hand curls around my waist pulling me close. And he dances with me. _


	18. Early Arrivals

Sherbert Mint and Khaki Pants: Fang

I feel Max shift beside me, resting her head against my shoulder. I dip my head down and kiss her softly. Slowly, her lips begin to move against mine as she blinks awake.

"Morning." I say, smiling. She smiles back with her whole face, the smile that easily makes the day better.

"Morning." Down on the first floor I hear the doorbell ring. I stand pulling Max up, who has started mumbling about ungodly hours.

"Come on Maximum, we have guest… I think." I say to her. Pulling of my shirt, and rooting around for a clean one. Finding one, and some pants, I quick change. I turn around, and find Max dressed and pulling a brush through her hair. I walk over, brush my own hair, then we head downstairs.

When we walk into the living room, I see… Lissa and Sam, sitting on the couch. I hear Max hiss quietly beside me. I slide my arm around her waist, reeling her in. It wouldn't be good if she killed either of them.

"NICK! Oops. FANG!" Lissa says running up to me, hugging awkwardly as I stubbornly refuse to let go of Max's waist. I look down at Lissa's sad face, and half-heartedly hug her with one arm. Following Lissa, Sam gives Max an awkward hug too.

"It's nice to see you again Max." He says, sort of tensely.

"What?" She snaps harshly. But this is Max, and it is early.

"Nothing, just… you never said good-bye." Sam says pathetically. Max secretly rolls her eyes at me.

"Sorry Sam, I was kind of busy running for my life. If it makes you feel better, Good-bye." I bit back my laughter, along with the urge to beat the dweeb up.

"Oh my gosh, Max! I am so sorry! I can't believe… Sorry." She sighs.

"It's fine Sam, I understand." I realize that Max actually sounds sad. The moronic loser ex-boyfriend actually hurt her. I felt my eyes darken towards Sam.

"Hey, cheer up!" The traitor said. "You're getting married tomorrow." On the outside, I was cautious, but inside, I was doing my own happy-dance.

"BREAKFAST!" Nudge and Iggy yell from the kitchen. We all troop into the kitchen.

"So Sam, what have you guys been up too?" I say, trying to be nice. After all, pretty soon Max's friends are my friends too. He looks startled.

"Oh.. Well, Lissa and I are umm dating..-he shoots a 'is that okay?' look towards Max- and well not much else is new." He finishes. "What about you? I mean, aside from the obvious." He says gesturing to the ring on Max's finger.

"Well… we saved the world, got a house, swam a little bit, and… well the obvious." Max says.

"Honestly, the most important thing to me is the obvious." I say sliding a little bit closer to Max. Lissa nods seriously, like she could actually understand, but hey, maybe she does. It looks a lot like Sam understands. The way he looks at Lissa, well, it's a lot like how I look at Max. Weird.

"How is J.J? I know you weren't exactly friends…" Max asks.

"Oh… fine…" Sam answers airily. Nudge looks at me pointedly. It looks like she and Iggy arranged more than one surprise for Max.

"Hey," Nudge says, before Max can question Sam. "did you guys bring your suits, err swimsuits?"

"Bye guys!" Nudge calls as we troop back to the house around eight. Lissa and Sam were going to take a speed boat and taxi back to the hotel they were staying in. Max leans into me as we walk upstairs to the bedroom. Changing quickly, she falls onto the bed, smiling.

"Happy to see Sam again?" I crawl into bed beside her. Draping my arm over her waist.

"Yea… At first I didn't think I would be but… he's become the friendly guy in the computer lab again." I stare blankly.

"I first met Sam in the computer lab, he set up my email and such." Oh.

"So, have any plans for tomorrow, Maximum?" I say smiling. She pouts. I bend my neck to kiss her. She happily reciprocates. Her hands come up to run through my hair, leaving my no choice but to smile into the kiss. I could have gone on, but we needed sleep, and I didn't want to be tired tomorrow. I break away gently, smiling. I notice her shoulder seems a little stiff. I rub my thumbs into her shoulder blades, massaging her neck and shoulders. She gives a satisfied sigh, and it isn't long until her breathing deepens, and she falls asleep. Again, I drape my arm of her waist, and fall asleep.


	19. Anticipation

Sherbert Mint and Khaki Pants: Max

I wake up yet again to find myself bound and blindfolded by two giggling, hyper bird-kids. I decide to stay quiet this time, trying to figure out why I am tied up.

_Max, Mindreader._ Crap. So why am I tied up?

_Well, because we had to get you away from Fang, so he wouldn't see you, and to get a second use out of the blindfold. _Wow. So why did I have to get away from Fang?

_Maaaaaaaax! It's your wedding day! It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding!!!! _Ho. ly. Crap. It. Is.

* * *

F

I wake up, and turn to look at Max- but I find a note instead.

_Good Morning Fang!_

_It's your wedding day, and you know what that means- you aren't allowed to see Max until she walking down the aisle. Don't freak, it's only us- Nudge and Angel- we have kidnapped your wife for a lovely spa day. I'm sure that Iggy and Gazzy have there own plans for you. *evil laughter from Angel* Have a great day! See you tonight-ish._

_Love,_

_Angel and Nudge._

"FANG! YOU LAZY BUM! GET UP!" Gazzy says, two seconds before he barrels into the room, and tackles me. He fights me into a chair and tiesme till I can't move. I can only turn my head just far enough to see Iggy saunter into the room clicking scissors. Crap.

Gazzy sprays and combs my hair, then lets the BLIND GUY at it. I feel my hair shorten and Iggy fingers run through it frequently. I sit there nervously, hoping that they don't screw up. After the longest haircut ever. Iggy finally put the scissors down and Gazzy untied me.

* * *

M

"Two spa days in three days? I think that Max should get married more often." Nudge says when we arrive. Once again, the spa-workers primp and moisturize and massage and curl and do god knows what to us into the early evening. They pull the dress on carefully over my new hair and make up, and the next thing I know, I am in a freaking limo on my way to the dock, and back to the island.

* * *

F

Listening carefully I can hear the tide, and the people- who knows who they are- setting up the wedding. Pulling on my dress pants, I hear the sound I have been listening for. The quiet whirr of the boat. Max's boat.

* * *

M

They pull me off the boat, and into a special cave, already set up with anything I might need for the last half-hour, drinks, bathroom, food, etc. As if I could eat.


	20. Vows Fang

Sherbert Mint and Khaki Pants: Fang

I walk slowly down the beach, taking in the decorations. Today was it. It really only hit me now, by tonight, I would legal- Wow. Legal. Weird.- be Fang..Ride? The concept was just to weird. I pass the chairs set in the sandy beach of our modest island, filling slowly with scientisty people, friends, and family. My mother-in-law smiles at me from the altar, fixing the flowers blooming in the center. There are just so many things strange about that sentence. More seats are filled as I turn at the altar and face the back, wait to see Max, in her dress walking towards me. I can't wait.

I simply watch as the seats fill up. Waiting, and waiting, and waiting, until finally I see Angels halo of curls in the back, and Gazzy's ever-spiky locks on the side. A musical tune starts up, and after multiple measures Angel glides down the aisle in her tutu-ish red dress, meeting Gasman in his slacks, and long-sleeve shirt with red tie. The split and stand Gazzy on the left of me and far to the right. Next, Nudge struts down the aisle like a runway, her sea-foam dress bunched around her stomach, clinging to her curves. Looping arms with Iggy, dressed identically to Gasman, but with a tie that matches Nudges. They too separate, and stand on my sides. From the sides of the front, Total and Akila trot up and take there places, Akila with tropical orange flowers in her color and Total with a doggie-tie.

The music changes.

Max.

She steps out from behind the crowd and makes her way to the front. Her dress is gorgeous, in a very Maxish way. Her wings poke out, the exact color of the swirled designs on dress. She's..barefoot? With perfectly pedicured toes? She reaches the spot almost directly in front of me. Reaching out, I grab her hand. The priest, Dr. M's churches priest, begins with the typical 'we are gathered here to day blahh blahh blahhhhh' crap that everyone wants him to skip, but I find myself too lost in Max's chocolaty eyes to care.

The ceremony just flies by. Nudge sings some love song, we light those candle thingies that I never understood, and finally, finally we get to the end. The vows. The priest nods at us, we had written our own.

"Max, I love you." I state simply. "You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle." It feels like the understatement of the century. Times of sorrow? You mean like being a mutant freak and feeling like no one loves you? "I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy, and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort." With Max, that could be often. "I promise to cherish you and hold you in the highest regard. These things I give to you today and all the days of our life." I finish, and seeing a tear roll down her cheek nearly makes me cry. We've said it thousands of times, it takes a lot to make us cry.

"Fang," I grip her hands a tiny bit tighter, itching to hear her vow. "with all my love, I take you to be my husband." Somethings just sound strange leaving Max's mouth. This is one of them. "I love you through good and the bad, through joy and the sorrow. I will try to be understanding, and trust you completely." That does it, I have no choice but to let a tear or two escape. Max doesn't trust ANYONE completely. Only herself. "Together we will face all of life's experiences and share in one another's dreams and goals. I promise I will be and equal partner in a loving, honest relationship, for as long as we both shall live." She slides the ring, the one that I had completely forgotten about, onto my finger. A perfect, simple gold band.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the- I cut him off, kissing Max right there in front of everyone, letting my wings out and feeling the cool ocean breeze.

Awesome.

A/N- did you like it?


	21. Vows Max

Sherbert Mint and Khaki Pants: Max

I am practically hyperventilating as I pace around the cave.

"Max, calm down." Nudge says soothingly. "All you are doing is going down the beach to meet Fang. That's it." I grimace.

"That, and profess my undying love for him in front of EVERYONE!" I say, trying to keep my voice under control. I curse myself internally for having us write our own vows. For weeks I had been a wreck, not knowing how to say it. It was Ella who had rescued me. She has a way with words, that girl does. I sort of rambled on to her about Fang, and she wrote up a little, generic-ish thing, then I made it my own, changing things around. She then changed the words to make it sound better. Lost in though I crash into Jeb who had just walked into the room. He puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Easy Max." He rumbles. "Don't worry about it. We are all family, and friends. Anyone who didn't WATCH you fall in love, you'll probably never see again." I give him a confused look. "Think about it Max. The scientists were there when you started dating, Valencia obviously knows how you feel, but more on that later, your friends from Virginia talked to you yesterday, so they know…"

"What about mom?" I ask, suddenly curious.

"Well… Remember Dr. John? She told me that he was a close CSM correspondent and worked with you in Hawaii."

"Yeaaah…"

"They are dating, and possibly discussing marriage too." My jaw drops. "But that's not why I'm here, Max, it's time to go down there." I swallow hard he squeezes my shoulders.

We trek down to the beach, and Angel makes sure that Fang never sees me, and I can't see him. Nudge straightens her dress, and fluffs up my curls. I extend my wings a bit, shaking them out, and letting the sun warm them. The first few notes of the song play. Angel positions me again, before turning and floating down the aisle. I peer down the aisle to see Gazzy step out and take her arm. They take a few steps and disappear from my vision. Next, Nudge and I stack fists, tap, and then she takes her turn. I catch a glimpse of her beaming at Iggy. Jeb steps up, and takes my arm. I see a tear forming in the corner of his eye before we turn and start the slow march.

After all these years, Fang's lopsided grin still takes my breath away. The entire walk I focus on his face, ignoring the guests starring. He's clean, ironed shirt, and black tie. I know our wedding wear is casual, but he's Fang, and I'm Max. The preacher, whoever he is, greets everyone as Fang grabs my hand. The first part of the wedding blurs by. Then vows come around and time slows.

"Max, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy, and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you and hold you in the highest regard. These things I give to you today and all the days of our life." I listen to him, saying these things so proudly in front of everybody. I know that he means all of it, and has proven himself over and over. I also know that I can say mine now, I'm not nervous any longer. I feel the cool band slip on my finger and a tear rolls down my cheek. I take a deep breath and begin.

"Fang," I feel his hand tighten around mine, and smile. "With all my love, I take you to be my husband." Weird. Weird, but right. "I love you through good and the bad, through joy and the sorrow. I will try to be understanding, and trust you completely." I stare, shocked for a moment, and as FANG starts CRYING. "Together we will face all of life's experiences and share in one another's dreams and goals. I promise I will be and equal partner in a loving, honest relationship, for as long as we both shall live." I slide the small golden ring on his finger, inwardly giggling at Fang wearing jewelry.

"You may now kiss the-" The mysterious priest says before Fangs lips cut him off. As planned, I grab his hand, and we fly off to the mainland of Hawaii. (A/N- their island is off the coast. one of the little ones) Where we get ice cream at the same spot and watch the ocean, before flying back to the reception.

A/N- Still not finished with this! :D I love it too much! :P Three-ish more chapters.


End file.
